


Virgin || Destiel

by FabelCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fanfiction, Love, M/M, One Shot, castiel and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 19:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10198280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabelCat/pseuds/FabelCat
Summary: Castiel will maybe die tomorrow when he and Dean find Raphael. But Dean wants Castiel to have some fun but at the end, it wasn't a stripper ...





	

After they had ran out of the boudoir Dean constantly laughed. Cas made a confused face. "What is so funny, Dean?" Dean just smiled at him "I didn't have that much fun in my life!" Dean got into the impala and next to him was Cas. His eyes looked out the window making a sad face. "Cas? Are you alright?" Castiel just sighed. "Looks like I'm going to die as a virgin, Dean" he laughed. But just for 2 secondes and the laugh sounded kind of sad. Dean looked confused. Right tomorrow Cas would probably die if they find Raphel. The thing Dean wanted most was for Cas to have at least some fun in his vessel if he had to die as an angle. For a moment Dean thought about turning back to the boudoir but stopped the thought immediately. He could never go back there because none of the women would sleep with Castiel or maybe just for much money. How was that even a solution for Dean? Just having sex with some hot chick before he dies? Sex was so much more than sex. It was still love. Even with all the one night stands he had had, he still felt miserable for the girls. "That's the last thing that I will let happen to you. I told you. You are not dying as a virgin, get it?" Castiel just looked confused at Dean but then he nodded "Ok Dean" He didn't take his eyes off Dean. He just wanted to stare at him forever. He knew he would die if Raphael found him or just saw him. Raphael was stronger than him. He was an archangel. Cas looked out of the window again knowing this would probably be the last night here. The last time in this vessel. The last night with Dean. The one he raised from perdition. The one he watched over all the time. If he dies tomorrow who would do that? Sam wasn't strong enough to do that. Sam could only sell his soul and then? That's only worse. 

Castiel realized that Dean had stopped in front of a motel. "Wait here I´ll get a room." "Dean, angles don't..." but the door had already been closed when he wanted to say that. Maybe Dean needed some sleep. After some minutes Dean came back and opened the passenger door. "Come out, little angel" Castiel's heart was beating faster than before when he heard that from Dean ´little angel´ Really? But he followed Dean into the motel room. In the moment he went after Dean into the room he was pressed against the fast-closed door. "Dean?" the dark-haired cough under the pressure but couldn't say anything else ´cause two soft lips were pressed against his owns. The kiss wasn't rough, no, he was lovely as a kiss could be and Dean put both of his hands on Cas waist still pressing him against the door but not that hard so that he could get out of the kiss if he wanted it to end. But to his surprise, Castiel reacted and moved his lips against Dean in a rhythm. 

But after some time the kiss ended. After a minute Cas pushed Dean a little bit away from his body. "I'm sorry Cas. I thought that would be the last..." "Way? Dean, why did you do that?" Dean didn't let go of Cas´ waist. He looked on the floor."Cause I'm not letting you die as a virgin" The angel turned his head a little and looked confused "That's all? That's why you are..." "I love you Cas, ok? I have loved you all the time since you raised me from perdition and when you said you`re gonna die tomorrow I was like “No”. You can´t leave me, Cas, ok? You just can't. I..," But Dean was interrupted. This time it was Cas who started the kiss. As softly and lovely as Dean did it the first time. And this time Dean broke the kiss. But only to finish his sentence "need you." and started again kissing Cas but this time the kiss was rough and Castiel felt a tongue running over his lower lip and he opened his mouth so Dean´s tounge entered. Their tounges were playing. Trying to get everything they could in this moment. After a while both needed a break, needed to breathe. Dean took that chance to kiss Castiel and heard him moan. Oh my lord. Dean couldn't really realize what he was doing right now or better what he was about to do. He realized how the angel pushed his hip against Dean. Damn, he needed him. "Dean..,please." That's all Dean needed to hear and he lead him to the king size bed.

The next morning

Dean woke up with Cas on his chest and..sleeping? "Cas?" Cas looked up in those beautiful green eyes. "I love you too, Dean." Dean gave him a peek on the lips and put him closer to him. He didn't want any distance between them. The thought that Castiel will maybe die today was gone. This was the perfect moment for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading :3 meow :3


End file.
